Generators are known for supplying electrical power in remote locations, locations where access to standard utility power is unavailable, or in emergency situations when standard utility power to an area may be temporarily out of service. Many generators include an internal combustion engine that rotatably drives an alternator having a stator and a rotor. The rotor is coupled to the output shaft of the engine. Operation of the engine rotates the rotor, thereby inducing an electrical current in a set of wire coils. The electrical current can then be filtered to have characteristics similar to the electrical current supplied by standard utilities. The output generator current can be used to operate substantially any type of electrical device that would normally be operated by standard utility power.
Generators are available in many different configurations, and utilize many different types and sizes of engines, depending generally upon the amount of electrical power the generator is designed to provide. Some generators are portable and include a fuel tank, for supplying fuel to the internal combustion engine, and a frame for supporting the engine, the alternator, and the fuel tank. Some frames include wheels to facilitate movement of the generator. Other generators are standby units that are permanently mounted near a home, business or other structure.